


Sengoku Daycare

by TouchoftheWind



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1376725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kazuraba Kouta and Kureshima Mitsuzane are de-aged it falls to Kureshima Takatora and Sengoku Ryouma to look after them until a solution can be found. Ryouma didn't realize this meant he would be left alone with the children...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sengoku Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr by: http://bonjourentrez.tumblr.com/

Disclaimer: I do now own anything. No profit is made from this work. Kamen Rider Gaim and its associated characters belong to Shotaro Ishinomori.

Rated: General Audiences  
Title: Sengoku Daycare  
Summary: When Kazuraba Kouta and Kureshima Mitsuzane are de-aged it falls to Kureshima Takatora and Sengoku Ryouma to look after them until a solution can be found. Ryouma didn't realize this meant he would be left alone with the children...

00000 

“Wait! Takatora! You can’t leave them here with me!” Ryouma practically shrieked at the older man while he held the de-aged Kureshima Mitsuzane under the armpits and away from his body. Micchi, meanwhile, was blowing spit bubbles at his older brother.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t take them to the heads of staff meeting with me,” Takatora said while he moved to re-arrange Ryouma’s arms to cradle his baby brother properly, “my Father would find out immediately that Mitsuzane is not home with the flu.”

Takatora started walking towards the exit of the lab with Ryouma trailing behind him, a low whine coming from the scientist lips that he would later deny. Kouta was following them on his small legs, his little fist grasping onto the bottom of Ryouma’s lab coat.

“It’ll only be a few hours and then I’ll come and get them,” Takatora reasoned to the other, “I just changed Mitsuzane so he should be fine until later. Bottles, formula and diapers are in the purple bag. Spare clothes for both in the orange one, along with some toys.”

Ryouma proceeded to watch as Takatora made for the elevator practically speed walking.

“Takatora!” Ryouma let out one last whine before the doors shut on the other man.

00000

Ryouma had laid out the mat which was in the bag for the children to play on. Micchi was about 7 months old, so could sit up and shuffle about on his bottom but not much else without aid. Kouta was an energetic four year old and was currently scowling at Ryouma as Micchi was placed on the mat a stuffed plushie in his fist.

“Please, Kouta, it’s not safe for you to be playing about in the lab. Just play here with Micchi,” Ryouma pleaded while glancing at the clock. Only ten minutes had passed since Takatora had left him. Damn.

“But that’s boring!” Kouta burst out and stamped one little foot on the ground.

“It won’t be for long. Takatora will be back soon,” Ryouma said while rooting through the orange bag in hopes of finding something that would distract Kouta from any oncoming tantrums.

“I don’t wanna play with Micchi! He’s boring! All he does is chew things!” Kouta shouted startling Micchi who began to whimper. Ryouma jumped and patted the infant on his round little tummy and glared at Kouta.

“You are being mean, Kouta,” Ryouma scolded, “Micchi is only little. Babies are too busy developing and learning about the world to do much else.”

“Sorry Micchi,” Kouta sighed and sat down besides the baby and stroked a tiny finger across a little nose. Micchi stopped whimpering and his eyes tried to follow the finger touching his nose. Ryouma gave a small laugh at the baby’s cross eyed expression.

“Okay, you just play with Micchi, I’ll be over at my desk,” Ryouma said and walked calmly (read: ran away) to his work station.

00000

Takatora was sat in the boring meeting watching some of the heads of staff discuss the plans they have now being passed to introduce into their departments. He types at his laptop whilst they discuss things and brings up the security feed to the lab.

Takatora’s eyes widened as he looked at Ryouma with safety goggles on and rubber gloves, holding a beaker of milk formula over a Bunsen burner. Kouta was sat next to the other man- the head of a hazmat suit nearly drowning the poor child.

Takatora gave a sigh while saving the footage from the lab onto his laptop.

00000

My first time in the Gaim fandom- I may write another chapter if inspiration strikes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kureshima Daycare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927560) by [TouchoftheWind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind)




End file.
